Silent hill:Game over
by MuseiRain
Summary: Jobe stumbles onto silent hill through a virtual reality device. Is it real?
1. Welcome home

The advancement of videogames and entertainment had evolved dramatically. Virtual reality had overtaken the videogame market and no longer was the user bound to controllers and voice commands. It was directly connected into the back of your head. You were only bound by how limited your imagination was. You were able to create your own worlds with your mind and it reacted to your visuals and sound you put forth. Unfortuently noticeable side effects were it also created worlds based on your desires and dreams and nightmares. As well as fears and all emotions present. It even knew your subconscious. Seemed like a outer limits episode mixed with a sick twisted sense of plot of the twilight zone in a way. Either way seemed like everyone had one these days.

Jobe had been receiving letters of sort into his mail box in the virtual world for quite some time. Always a return address to silent hill. He at first seemed afraid he might have a stalker. He even sometimes wondered if it was a friend playing a bad joke but jobe had a feeling deep down. Something was all too real about these letters. Notes from a person with no name. The letters contained desperation and sadness most of the time. They would appear blood stained with what seemed like tears stained. Often mentioned that the town had a alluring mystrey. The person often spoke. They didnt know if they would leave even if they had the chance. More creepy parts of the letters contained messages that the town is inhuman and alive and knew this persons past and emotions and they were forced to relive it over and over. Even more disturbing the person would comment they didnt know if they were dead or alive or even dreaming. They had lost all touch of reality.

Jobe thought oh hell everyones out of touch with reality these days. Including me.

The machine blinked of red lights and a lot of wires going from the virtual machine to him into the back of his skull. He sipped a glass of arizona iced tea and after some investigation found the mystrerious persons ip address and connected.

"Well this could be fun. Im always up for exploring someones sick and twisted mind." Jobe remarked to himself and laidback in his chair.

_Welcome to silent hill._

The sign said with the population of a small town.

_Welcome to silent hill jobe._


	2. No one can leave

Jobe had been in silent hill awhile. In the real world it was actually two days time so far. Hes seen the school. The hospital and somethings he would agree with as the letters stated. Inhuman. The mist was ever constant. It felt like light snow. Yet there was no feeling of warmth or cold tempatures but jobes fear had set in. He couldnt disconnect from silent hill. Something wanted him here. Wanted him to stay.

He had never felt fear in the virtual worlds before. It was like a new feeling. A new fresh breath of life in the usual virtual worlds. The fear was almost addictive. Alluring and relentless. Immortal. Never leaving jobe. He had held the letters like a guide. The letters were starting to affect him. He was no longer reading them. They were becoming like voices in his mind. He walked and walked for what seemed forever through the town. Through the mist. Constantly hearing crackles in a radio even though he had no radio. He had heard voices. Sounds of people talking.

Jobe had now sitting in a bar with no signs of human life. He sipped a drink and lit a cigar and puffed a fake but realistic smoke ring to the ceiling and just as he was starting to relax in what seemed like a perfect horror novel. A man in a bunny suit with no visable suit sat at the bar at the other end. The smile of the bunny suit was mocking. Almost unhuman. Blood had smeared parts of the suit. It seemed to not speak but instead jobe knew only he could hear its thoughts clearly with no spoken sound. Almost as if jobe was telepathic but he would near call it insanity instead. He was hearing voices.

_Welcome home jobe. We thought you werent gonna show up._

"What do you mean we" Jobe spoke in fear. A fear had paralysed him and he almost couldnt continue the conversation instead sipped his drink.

_The town of course. Our children always return home. Home sweet home jobe. I cant say we understand why you left us but we are glad your home. Im sure we will part ways never again._

The man in the bunny suit handed him a picture of a small boy in black and white Holding a females hand that he couldnt make out. Her face was disorted. On purpose almost it seemed.

"You have mistakened me with someone else friend." Jobe replyed not wanted to see the picture again. He couldnt unsee its haunting image. Its familiarity he couldnt put his finger on the origin.

_We are not mistaken jobe. Not at all. Welcome home. We will accept you with arms open again. We have been waiting for you. Although I cant seem to fanthom why you sent yourself letters and carry them with you._

"What.." Jobe said in confusion.

_You never really left jobe. No one can leave silent hill._


	3. Reunion

Jobe stumbled out of the bar in fear. He was in shock. His fear had over taken him. At first he could see nothing but the mist snow like weather. He closed his eyes. Talking to himself.

_Disconnect. Disconnect damn you._

When he reopened his eyes. He was surrounded by the town and its inhuman inhabitants. They had deathly stares. Their physical forms all misshapen and emotionless. They had formed a circle around him. Thousands of candles had now lit silent hill. They were talking amongst themselves in a unison voice of harmony. Only one thing was noticable amongst them all. It was as if their eyes were removed. The creepy bunny suit guy stood by him and just looked forward emotionless with that mocking smile. Smeared with blood.

_Do not be afraid. We are family. You are safe amongst your breathern. The town had missed you considerably jobe. Unfortuently we cant allow you to leave. You know this._

The bunny was silent now. Jobe kept hearing those words. We are family. Those words alone had terrorifyed him. A silent feeling of fear unrelently made a shiver up his spine. His tears fallen to the letters. The man in the bunny suits blood. Dripped onto the letters. A woman appeared modestly dressed in a dress She also had no eyes. She had walked up to jobe and placed her arms around him.

"Mother. I thought you. They told me you died and never were found. I missed you mommy." Jobe held her tight and smiled for once and saw she had no eyes.

"Why do you have no eyes mother." Jobe asked with respect and the warmth of his mothers embrace.

"These eyes decieved me and made me blind and took us from silent hill. I removed them jobe." The mother smiled softly and held jobe lovingly.

_Welcome home jobe. They repeated. Welcome home jobe._

It was silent again and lifted a candle to see his mothers eyes he could only remember in his memorys and dreams. The candles light shuned her face. The lack of eyes. A creepy smile across her face as she embraced him.

_Welcome home son._

The ground held a symbol of red made of blood lit constantly. Jobe looked at it. With no further hesitate his words had spoken to the town.

_I am home._


	4. Farewell

Jobe was sitting in his chair in the real world. Which is forgotten these days most of the time. His eyes were completely white and devoid of life. Maggots and flys circled around his decomposing body endlessly. Like their dinner buffet with a side order of human was almost ready. A friend had called the police cause he had been missing for weeks on end.

They walked in finding his eyes rolled back in a disturbing white fashion of death. With the virtual reality machine still hooked to his head. The cops and his friends stared at the screen of virtuality and whatnot. He appeared on the screen disfiqured and jobes eyes were gone.

_Do not worry my friends._

_I am home._

The cop talked with the friends and said

"Something freaky is going on here."

"What do you mean" Said a friend curious as well.

"Your friend is onscreen yet his body is clearly dead and discomposing and his wires to the machine isnt on and the signal is dead. Hes brain dead to be honest." The cop said with fearful eyes.

"We will find you a way to get you back here jobe. Hang tight."

"Where are you jobe my friend." Silence came forth then a quiet response came unrelenting through fussy sounds and beep from the virtal reality.

_Silent hill is my home._

_I am home._


	5. I am home

Jobes friend was greaving. He sat there with a cigar and all relaxed. Walked to the window and smiled at the rain. Jobe always loved the rain he thought.He walked out into the rain with a cigar in hand and when it rains. Jobes friend could be close with him. Feel him. Remember him.

His tears fell down the cigar and plop onto the ground.

"This smoke is for you jobe. I miss you."

Before he could finish his setence. The phone rang over and over. He was afraid of whos on the other end but knew eventually he would find out answered the phone.

_Need no to worry my good friend. I am home._

_The phone went dead._

_Jobes friend finished his friends sentence._

"_In silent hill."_


End file.
